


First

by orphan_account



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: First Time, Missing Scene, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

“Ladies first,” whispered Meechum, his voice sweet and slow, though whether from bourbon or lust (or both) Francis didn’t know. What he did know was that the Secret Service officer’s pants tented outrageously, the dark fabric darker in a spot near the tab of the zipper. So was Francis’s, his slick welling more urgently at the younger man’s courtly behavior.

“I won’t turn that down,” replied Claire, now naked to the waist, her small breasts still proudly tilted despite her age, the coral tips thick and flushed, a sign Francis knew so well; he was now certain she was hanging on by a thread, ready to come at the merest flick of tongue or fingertip. He pushed his pants down roughly, holding on to Meechum’s waist as he pulled off his socks before sliding onto the fine, cool sheets, kicking the covers to the foot of the bed lest they tangle or impede.

“Ten-hut!” barked the Vice President. Meechum snapped to attention, his hands interlocked behind his back, the fact that his crisp white shirt and tee had already drifted towards his bare toes.

The removal of the man’s belt was slightly more complicated than would seem, what with the holster and badge, radio and other sundries; Claire helped, slowly slipping the leather through the loops while Francis kept things straight, the back of his hand making slow passes along the length of Meechum’s erection. 

Now beltless, it was only a matter of working the trousers down over two small, solid buttocks and deceptively muscular thighs to reveal a long, solid leaking cock which bobbed only with the movement of Meechum’s breath.

“A thing of beauty is a joy forever,” drawled Francis, drawing his forefinger and thumb along Meechum’s length; he offered the bead of salty fluid to Claire, painting it across her lips, which he kissed hungrily, aware of Meechum’s dark eyes upon them.

Feeling a rare swelling of pity, he whispered ‘At Ease,” patting the bed between the Claire’s legs, an invitation Meechum accepted. Francis sat behind her, holding her while Meechum licked and she arched and panted and screamed both men’s names, his eyes following every movement of that gorgeous dark head pressing against his wife’s sandy curls.


End file.
